Quest for the Lonely Pail
The Quest For The Lonely Pail, or The Pail NEEDS TO BE FOUND, is an adventure for a certain pail. However, it is not at all exciting, sad, or moody. Its a reality story. REALITY. So, you'll be reading about how three friends, Paul, April and Terry, try to find a pail that... *Has the numbers '02322' written on it in marker *A 1-karat diamond could be felt by running a flipper over it *Is red. Let us all hope it is found. 1: ITS LOST! Paul, April and Terry lived in the same igloo. In Club Penguin. Near the Cove. They all had a certain pail that is worth a million coins-due to a 1-karat diamond being hidden as part of the surface. The pail was needed in case of an accident or an upgrade. On March 1st, it got lost. Paul worked as a Pizza Parlor waiter. He had to serve the dishes the temporary chef cooked from 1 to 3 in the afternoon every Monday. March, apparently, was a monday. He went home from work. On his way home, he hummed a Furry Flats song. He was a fan of Cylde and Xavier. April was a beauty model for some of the catalogues. At other times, she would go sledding. This particular time, she was surfing at the Cove. She was an amaetur and still needed more practice. She was still in the midst of her fourth surf Terry works in the Pet Shop, rounding up puffles and earning coins. He so happened to be working that particular Monday. All of them were busy with their own jobs, but no one noticed the strange figure that moved inside. NEUUUUUUUUU The door of their igloo opened. Footsteps were heard. PKAKAKRKAKAKANG! A vase had dropped. The strange figure started running towards the closet. WOOHP! That was a sound uttered by the strange figure. Wow. DING DONG DING DONG He pressed a button. PFFT FART STINKY PARTY MCPARTS! Soon enough, the strange figure went out of the room, with the pail tucked neatly in his player card. Paul was the first to return from work. He decided to watch some television, and the news came up. It flashed: A mysterious thief is roaming through the city and has stolen loads of property. Stolen items include almost anything to do with gold or iron. But not steel, he does not like how coke combines with iron. Absolutely not, PSA representives claimed. Please check if your precious items are stolen. He sneaks it when nobody's around, reports further claim. Paul went to the closet to check if all of the precious items were there. "Vase, check. Painting, check. Destrution Gems replica, check. Pail..." A scream ensued the peacefullness of the area. "AHHH! MY PAIL WITH GOLD! ITS MISSING!" Many other penguins have heard it, and thought that the pail really had gold stored it in. They went on a massive manhunt around the island, but to no avail. Since it was not much of any use to them, they didn't bother searching anymore, while Paul continued. April had returned from her surfing, and found nobody inside. "Where's Paul? He should be home by now! Don't tell me he's working OT?" (OT means overtime, or after the usual time of work) April found a note left at the table, and it stated that the pail was missing, Paul went on a search for it and he had taken a slice of April's homemade pie. "Not again!" exclaimed April. Paul always stole pie from her. April imeediately rushed to the Pizza Parlor. For no apparent reason. 2: His face is PAIL April went to the Pizza Parlor. She was allowed to read the logbook of those who had worked in the restaurant, as the waiters allowed her too (she had to sign a document that was titled 'IF I USE THIS TO DO ANY BAD DEED, I SHALL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY BY THE GOVERNMENT WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE'. April realized that it was of no use. Paul must've come home before he started searching', she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Paul was busily searching for the pail. He never left a stone unturned. ''Literally. "Is it under this stone? Nope. How about this one? Nope." he said to himself as he turned each stone in his neighborhood. Yes, there are neighborhoods in CP. Paul went to each and every house of CP to check if the pail was there, but to no avail. He did it again after half an hour, but still, the pail could not be found. Paul didn't give up. He knew it was valuable to him. He opened his player card and checked if there was anything he could use. Breaking the laws of physics once again, he took out his balloon sword (a clown gave him when he was younger), which immediately became an iron sword as it was pulled out of the player card. There was a lot of rust on it. Paul used the sword to threaten several penguins to confess if he/she had stolen the pail. However, Paul was soft-hearted. Despite the fact that he had an iron sword with him, his 'victims' giggled, laughed, or even rolled on the floor laughing away. At that moment, Terry returned to the igloo. He recieved a call from April that the pail was not there. In shock, he asked "Any clues?" "No, but we don't suspect its in CP. Paul has turned the whole place upside down for it!" Suddenly, an annoying sound came from the phone Paul was talking through. "Hold on, someone's calling me.". He put April's line on hold and picked up the latter. "Hello, Terry. I know that you and your friends are searching for the pail, with the 1-karat gold in it, eh?" "OH YOU DIDN'T! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" "Oh, I just left it in some unknown place. You won't know where it is, but I've left clues along the way. Its a very high risk and there's the possibility of getting killed. But I do want to see if you are tough enough to get through it, and if you have the brains. Take care, and goodday." Terry put April's line back. "April, I recieved a call from a mysterious penguin. His voice seemed evil. Very evil. He has placed our pail in some random place. I don't believe its out of this continent." "I'll call Paul. You help pack our bags first-we're going on an adventure." 3: The Quest Begins! April and Paul returned home late that day. They made bookings on SkyJet Airways to South Pole City, as it sounded like it was from South Pole City. Terry redialed the mysterious creature's phone number. "Terry. Go to the Forest. Observe the scenery. Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha." Terry felt somewhat intrigued at the weird accent, but told April and Paul nevertheless. "Cancel the bookings. The thief said we have to go to the Forest. Lets go." They walked to the forest with a torchlight. It was around 11PM, and shops like the Coffee Shop and Gift Shop were closing down for the day. The Nightclub was still bustling with noise as ever, and it seemed like someone had screamed "WOOHOO!" Upon reaching there, Terry started observing the bushes. There was nothing strange. He closely examined them, but to no avail. He could not find anything particular about the bush. "I think he's trying to tell us something, thats not within the bush, but is the bush itself..." mumbled April. The others didn't really understand her. April decided to take a look from the Lighthouse. She then found something weird. The bushes were shaped unevenly, and it seemed to make the appearance of a bird with a top hat. She returned to the Forest and told her fellow friends, "I think its in Ternville. There's a picture of a bird with a top hat, but it seems a whole lot like a tern." "Its better to book by Air Antarctic for this one," said Peter. "The service is good, and its cheaper there, too." Thus, they booked tickets there and flew there the next morning. 4: In the aircraft, April, Peter and Terry were enjoying themselves with the in-flight entertainment system. A steward passed by and asked Terry if he would like some orange juice. "Brought specially from Fruit Island, too!" he added. Terry agreed, and the steward poured a cup of orange juice for him. As Terry was about to drink it, he found something that seemed to be a crumpled piece of rough paper. "Hmph. Peter said it was GOOD service...." he thought. He took the rough paper out, and opened it as he was curious. Several words were written on it. You will fall off Ternville. Land in South Pole City. Possibly hit something. Terry. Terry was stunned. He did not know what to do. He decided to tell April and Peter about it. to be continued Category:Stories Category:Quests Category:Stories on Hold